


Moonlight

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: CFF, It's more of just meeting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, They Dance Together, This Is Short And Soft, and a cute guy is staring at you, caw fic fest, cawllection, i guess?, minsang, tmw you're left alone at the christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Prompt 47: A and B dancing in the Moonlighti had fun writing this for Caw uwuSorry It's so short ;;
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Round One





	Moonlight

Every year around Christmas, a giant Christmas tree was put up in the middle of the city. Surrounding it were ice rinks, hot chocolate stands, and lots and lots of lights hanging from every surface they could be put. There were even giant Christmas ornament statues stacked on top of each other on either side of the tree. 

The grand display brought many travelers to the plaza every year. There had to be thousands upon thousands standing around, taking pictures, even a few couples dancing to the soft music playing off the speakers surrounding them. The light amount of snow topped off the scenery perfectly, not enough to make it slippery but enough for it to be seen. 

Yeosang stood there, staring at the giant gold star on top of the tree. It was around ten at night, the party starting soon and probably lasting past midnight. He was dragged there with his friends, Wooyoung and his boyfriend. Of course, they ended up leaving him and there was no way in hell he would be able to find the two in the large crowd. 

He sighed a little as some pushed into him once again, being pressed against the railing that blocked the tree from being touched. He is sure by then there was a permanent indent on his stomach from the bar. He lets his arms rest on it, looking around to his left at a group of teenagers dancing. Then he looked to the right where there were many conversations going on. 

As he was about to turn back around, he caught eyes with someone. The stranger’s own widened as he realized Yeosang was now staring right at him. He wasn’t sure whether the red peeking over the scarf wrapped around the stranger’s face was embarrassment or from how cold he was. 

He could tell he was a little embarrassed by being caught by the way he hesitantly lifted his gloved hand and waved slightly in his direction. 

_Cute_.

A smile smile formed on his face as he waved back at the stranger. It seemed to make him feel at ease, his shoulders rolling back and his hand hanging back to his side. That was, until Yeosang pushed himself off the railing and into the crowd, without a doubt heading in his direction. 

Maybe the stranger knew him from somewhere. Perhaps they had a class together? Lived in the same area? There had to be some reason he stared at the brunette so intensely. Also, Yeosang had nothing else to do since he had been abandoned by his friend. Might as well make a new one.

The stranger looked at him expectantly when he emerged from the crowd. God was he something else now that he could really see him. Maybe his glasses were a bit too fogged up earlier, but the half of his face he could see was quite handsome. He had fire red hair under a dark green beanie, along with a long green thick coat to match. And he was tall as fuck. 

_He looks like a Christmas tree_.

“Hello..?” The much shorter one said quietly with a soft wave. He watched as the stranger reached up and lowered the scarf covering his face, revealing his lips. 

“Hi… I-uh, I’m sorry for staring at you.” He was quick to say, feeling the need to excuse himself for the creepy behavior. The brunette didn’t mind though. 

“It’s fine… Do we know each other?” The red head shook his head slowly. “Didn’t think so.” 

“I uh, you were just… You look… uh…” Yeosang couldn’t help but giggle a little, the other chuckling in response. 

“My name is Mingi… What’s your name?” Mingi asked with a small tilt of his head, hiding his blush behind his scarf once more. 

“I’m Yeosang… Did you come here alone?” He looked around for anyone who seemed to be with Mingi. The poor guy seemed a little lost by himself. Even uncomfortable. 

“I did… But they kind of ditched me.” Oh the irony in it all. Yeosang was starting to wonder if this was all a prank and there were hidden cameras. Either that or a Christmas miracle was really happening and he found someone in the exact same boat as him. 

“My friend did too. Pretty sure they’re off making out somewhere under some mistletoe… That’s all they’ve been talking about.” Mingi couldn’t help but let a genuine laugh out, his eyes becoming crescents with his big smile. 

“Here? At a Christmas party?” He asked as if he couldn’t believe it. 

“You’d be surprised.” Yeosang playfully rolled his eyes before a voice came over the many speakers, causing them both to turn their attention towards it. 

“ _Welcome to our 2019 Christmas party everyone! In just a few moments, we encourage you to go to the center of the area with a partner, and dance to the wonderful songs we have picked out. Hope to see you there!_ ”

“A couples dance, huh?” Yeosang started out, seeming to process the words in his head. He could already see groups of people, mainly young adults head in the direction of the dance. Yeosang then decided to turn to Mingi.

“Don’t suppose you have a dance partner do you?” Mingi seemed to be taken aback by the question. Yeosang was a little surprised he asked it himself. 

“No I don’t… Do you?” The taller tilted his head a little. 

“I do not.” He said with a grin. Before they knew it, they were walking towards the area where a large group had gathered, already subconsciously grouped off into pairs despite the music not even starting yet. 

“I’ll admit,” the taller of the two started. “I’m not a great dancer.” Yeosang didn’t say anything as he took his hand and pulled him deeper into the crowd, hearing the music begins to play. It was soft, undoubtedly some rendition of “All I want for Christmas” playing through the speakers. 

“Don’t worry. I can’t either. Just sway side to side with me.” Yeosang reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely. 

“I-If I’m too tall…” Mingi began to say which caused the brunette to laugh. The position was rather comfortable, his presence warm in the cold weather. 

“Don’t worry. You’re just tall enough.” He said as Mingi settled his gloved hands on his hips. They fell into a gentle rhythm, Yeosang leading as they gently swayed side to side. “So… You going to tell me why you were caught staring at me?” He smiled a little when he saw how caught off guard Mingi was by the question. 

“I feel like no matter how I word my answer, I’ll sound creepy.” He pouted a little but continued anyways. “I thought you were cute… Wondering why you were alone.” Now it was Yeosang’s turn to blush. He didn’t expect the other to just come out and say it. Nor did he expect such a compliment. 

“Sor-“ 

“You’re cute too…” Yeosang cut him off before he could finish. The shock on Mingi’s face mirrored his previous expression. “Maybe sometime, we can properly introduce ourselves?”

“L-Like a date?!” Mingi’s eyes widened while Yeosang laughed. 

“Yeah… Like a date. Do you live far from here?” Mingi shook his head, saying something about only being a few minutes away. 

“I’m a bit farther, but maybe we can meet up somewhere? One of my favorite coffee shops is around here.” An eyebrow was raised to the younger. 

“Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
